Look Out For Sammy, Dean
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: Dean's thoughts about looking out for Sam, from the fire to what could be the end. One of my first attempts at fanfic, that I originally posted under my other alias. Rated K.


**Look out for Sammy, Dean!**

**Summary. . . . . Looking after Sammy over the years. A short little one shot.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . All characters belong to the genius that is Eric Kripkie. No monetary gain made.**

**A.N. . . . Some of you might have already read this fic, I originally posted it under my other alias cause I wasn't happy with it but the more I read it the more I like so I have brought it over to my page and posted again. I hope that you like, this was one of my first attempts at fanfic, Peanut x**

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

He was four years old the first time that he heard those five words. A time that he should have been spending playing with toy soldiers and coloring books. Having trips to the park and playing on swings and slides. A time that should have been spent making rice crispie cakes and chocolate chip cookies, and receiving cuddles and hugs and bedtime stories.

For Dean though it had been a time for growing up, of formula, of diaper changing, or bathing Sammy, of making Sammy laugh when he cried.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

He might have only been four years old but from the very first time he'd heard those words he had taken them to his heart. There they burned into his very essence and from that day forward it became his motto.

His one rule.

His job.

His life.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

He had heard his dad say those five words over and over again through the years. Each time he would assure his father that he would do. That no matter what Sammy came first.

When the werewolf struck unexpectedly, Dean had barred his way stopping it from getting to Sammy.

The poltergeist had aimed a lamp at Sammy's head, Dean was there to make sure it didn't hit.

Even when the cause was nothing supernatural, when Sammy fell ill with normal everyday ailments, Dean never faltered from his job. Wiping Sammy's sweaty brow. Cleaning him when he missed the bucket, because he was too weak and ended up throwing up on himself. Finding some way to get medicines even if he ended up not eating for two days after. Sammy came first.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

When Sammy's nightmares had started to come around his seventh birthday, Dean was the one that had sat up with him. That had comforted him. That had reassured him. Dean was the one that had allowed Sammy to sob uncontrollably into his chest. That had told him everything would be okay, to go back to sleep, that everything would be alright when he woke up in the morning. That had then spent the rest of the night awake to make sure another one didn't come.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

"If you go out that door, don't you ever come back!"

His dad's final attempt to get Sammy to stay had destroyed both his son's that night. Sammy had gone and although Dean had been happy for him, he had panicked.

How could he look out for Sammy now?

He'd found a way though. Just like his dad had snuck visits, so had Dean. He sent packages stocked with items for protection inside. He never stuck a card in, but he knew that Sam knew they were from him.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

For the first time in two years he'd really entered Sammy's life again. He had told Sammy that it was because he needed his help to find their dad, but really he just wanted his company. He missed him

They had parted promising that it wouldn't be as long next time, neither really knowing that it truly wouldn't be. Dean had felt something was wrong, something was drawing him back, and he'd turned around.

His instinct was right, Jess lay dying on the ceiling, Sammy in shock unable or unwilling to move on the bed. About to be the next victim. He was sorry for Jess, he really was but Sammy was his priority

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

In twenty four years he'd never failed to keep his word. That had all changed at Cold Oak though, there he'd failed. There for the first time his word had been broken and his world had been shattered.

In the aftermath he knew what he needed to do though.

And so the deal had been made.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

That was all he could think of now as he walked to meet the crossroads demon.

Looking after Sammy.

He always said that it was his job to do just that, but he really didn't mean it.

It wasn't his job.

It was his honor.

It was his privilege.

And never once had he ever regretted being given that privilege.

Over the years he'd done his best to make sure Sammy had the best they could afford. To make sure that Sammy was happy, was safe, was loved.

As he reached his destiny Dean wasn't thinking of the deal, of the demon, of dying, of hell. He was thinking of Sammy. Hoping that Sammy would be okay, that he'd get to live a good life. He hoped that he had done enough for those wishes to come true.

Look out for Sammy, Dean!

He looked into the demons eyes.

He knew his time was up.

He knew he had to leave.

He knew he shouldn't be happy but he was, because . . . .

He also knew that no matter what, he'd never stop looking out for Sammy.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading. Peanut x**


End file.
